Rose Weasley's Life
by Sherbet Tennyson
Summary: Fifth year has been nothing like the past few years. Professor McGonagall has probably gone bonkers to make Rose a prefect and suspicion is strong in Rose's mind as Lily asks Scorpius out. And not to mention crazy family getting crazier every minute.


**So, here's my first story. Hope you enjoy it! Please review...**

* * *

Rose Weasley's Chronicles

Chapter 1

The Asking Out

Rose Weasley was snoozing in her dormitory. Her head was on the window sill, and her mouth was wide open, giving her the impression of someone who had fallen asleep while staring out of the window. She was a tall and slender girl, with a long messy braid of fiery and bright red hair down her back. Beside her was a copy of _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 5_ and a large pile of books with The _Tales of Beadle the Bard_ by_ Hermione Weasley_ being the topmost book.

As Rose stirred, a girl with shoulder-length, sleek white blond hair came tearing into the room and began shaking her maniacally. "ROSE!" Bellowed Evanna Malfoy. "Rose! Rose, wake up, you lazy bozo! WAKE UP!" Rose's eyelids moved up wearily to reveal bright azure eyes. "Five minutes?" Rose mumbled, closing her eyes again. Evanna rolled her grey eyes. "Five minutes? Its_ thirty_ minutes past 10, you idiot! Breakfast's almost finished! You and I overslept!" she said angrily. Rose still didn't wake up. "Scrambled eggs are going to get finished..." said Evanna slyly. Rose sprang up on the bed. "_What?_!" she said. "Wake up!" Evanna said again and pushed her to the bathroom.  
Rose sighed inside the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She smiled as Evanna pushed in her school robes into the bathroom. "Thanks Eve..." she said great-fully "Yeah, yeah, just come on out fast," came the reply from outside.

Rose quickly had her bath and changed into her school robes. She frowned as she pinned her prefects badge onto her robes and winced as she struggled with the knots on her thick and curly red hair. She slipped on her plain silver ring, put on tiny earrings and braided her hair down her back, neater than before, but still messy and also put on a bow gingerly to keep the loose strands of hair off her face. all showing how nicely she ignored how she looked. When she came out of the bathroom, she saw that Evanna had already finished her bath before her and was sitting on her bed, with her packed bag, her hair in a neat ponytail, wearing fancy earrings and eyeliner. Her dress was adjusted and neat and she was examining herself in a handheld mirror.

"That's enough, beauty. C'mon before the scrambled eggs get finished." Rose said, gathering her books and slapping on her glasses. Both of them sped down the stairs, their bags over their shoulders and entered the Great Hall, filled with talking children and delicious smells as usual. Rose and Evanna went and sat opposite to three boys, one with dark hair and brilliant green eyes, the other with sleek white blond hair and grey eyes, much like Evanna's, and the scrawny boy next to them with bright brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Scarlet! You're hair is less of a mess than usual! Bravo!" Said the blond haired boy merrily, as soon as they sat down, chewing on a piece of broccoli. The brown haired boy snorted while the dark haired one just rolled his eyes like Evanna. "Give it a rest Scorpius!" said Evanna wearily as Rose opened her mouth to retort. "My hair's less of a mess than your... " Rose balked, searching for words as Scorpius smirked "..._head,_ Malfoy, I should be proud." She wasn't sure if it made any sense, but at least she said something. "That doesn't make any sense." Scorpius Malfoy said, grinning. "Not unusual, as nothing makes sense to you" Rose smirked. "Like everything makes sense to you" "It does more than it does to you, Malfoy" snapped Rose again, scooping up a spoonful of scrambled eggs. "Sure... that's why you scraped an A in your Divination test. Talking of which, what are you gonna do for the next test?" "Copy of you? Or rather not. Maybe Trelawny will be able to See my plan beforehand and will give us special anti-cheating quills." she leered at him.  
Scorpius chuckled and was about to say something, but Evanna cut him off. "Albus and Ryan! So, how are your...extra potion lessons going?" she asked brightly, addressing the other two boys. Albus Potter and Ryan Meyers looked confused, but were saved the need of answering as a lively and pretty young girl with straight and messy dark hair like Albus's came an sat down next to Evanna.

Lily Potter smiled sweetly and Rose groaned quietly so that only Evanna could hear her. Lily, for some reason looked quite nervous today, which was quite strange, given the fact that she was usually a cocky little girl(snob, according to Rose). She smiled again before clearing her throat and started talking to Scorpius in a sweet little voice. "Um.. Scorpius, you know tomorrow, McGonagall has given us permission to go to Hogshead " The others turned quite and avoided each other's gazes as they had their food, but Scorpius and Rose didn't seem to have noticed anything. "Yeah, she has. Aren't you going?" he asked, taking his goblet and drinking.  
Lily cleared her throat again. "Yes. Um...Yes, I am. I just wanted to..." she took a deep breath and Rose dropped her spoon and turned to look at her. "I just wanted to ask you if you want to go out with me." She finished in a single breath. Silence. Rose's eyes widened, and for some reason, she felt rather annoyed. Why was she asking him out? He's a two way sarcastic bastard. She thought irritably The others looked as surprised as her at this. They turned to look at Lily uncertainly and Scorpius froze on his table. Albus and Evanna were frowning. Scorpius, for the first time in living history, was speechless.  
After a long pause he spoke up, unsure of himself. "I..." he began, "I... I'm ... yeah sure, why not?" He said and let out a lungs full of air. Smiles broke on everybody's faces and they cooed and made wolf calls as Lily beamed and bolted away and Scorpius continued eating, like nothing had happened, regaining his confident composure. Rose, for some reason did not think this was something of a celebration. She finished her breakfast quickly and tried hard not to think of Lily again for the rest of the day.

"I mean he's just a stupid, sniveling twit. Who would ask him out?" Rose was in her dorm the next day and was talking to Evanna, who was applying a coat of _Dari's Smooth Skin Lotion_ on her arms. Evanna just laughed. _"Who would ask him out?_ Rosie, half the girls in 5th year have asked him out."  
Rose could not think of any defense for this, so she skipped on to a new topic. "But Lily's never liked him. She must have something else in mind than just going out with him." Evanna sighed. " Rose, it has been so damn obvious ever since our third year that Lily was a goner for Scorpius. Your the one who told me that in the first place" Then suddenly she turned to Rose, frowning. "Why're you sulking about it anyway?" Rose felt her face heat up. "I...well, Lily is my cousin." She said trying to sound like the good-big-sister. Evanna was still frowning at her.  
"Well...good night." Rose said after a long pause. She got up and went to her bed and pulled the covers up her head. She was sure Lily has something else in mind. And she will find out what it is the next day._ Of course, why else would she ask him, of all people, to go out with her? And he actually accepted_! She thought and thought as she drifted off into the world of dreams.


End file.
